five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Bonnie's
'''Five Nights at Bonnie's '''is a custom version of Five Nights at Freddy's, only using bunny animatronics like Bonnie, and introducing new ones too. Story (leading up to the game) It was a dark, dark night. The animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have been dismantled, and are being moved. Bonnie's soul, after being moved with Bonnie's parts, moved the whole lot of Bonnie's parts, rebuilt himself, and was put back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The owners thought he was a bit lonely, thus, they put in new animatronics, and familiar ones. Now looking for somebody to make sure they don't break down at night, you decide to volunteer, but get yourself into the worst situation possible, because, at night, the animatronics are set to go towards sounds they hear at night, and thus, they go towards you, thinking you are the one who dismantled them all in the first place, and wanting to kill you. A lot. Even the new animatronics hate you. So. If you've read all that, I guess you'd be ready to rock out with the bunnies! Mechanics Cameras The original and useful must-have for a night guard. Look at these to find out where everyone is. Adds a block to the power meter if being used. Animatronics move in real time No need for explanation. The animatronics are all moving at some point during the game, being watched or not, they are ALWAYS on the go. Power The classic mechanic from FNAF 1. When you run out of power, you cannot do anything until somebody kills you, or until 6 AM if you're lucky enough. 1 block in the power meter drains 0.25 per second. (Nothing being used) 2 blocks drain 0.5 per second. (A light, door, or cameras being used) 3 blocks drain 1 per second (A door and cameras being used, or both doors) 4 blocks drain 1.5 per second (Both doors and cameras) Lights Simple. Use these to see if anyone is near the blindspots of the office. Adds a block to the power meter if being used. Doors Simple as well. Use these to shut the animatronics out. Adds a block to the power meter for each door being used. Animatronics Returning Bonnie Bonnie is the main enemy you will long to hate, with his FNAF 1 appearance. Beginning to move at Night 1. He can go anywhere he wants, and on both sides of the office. Shut the door he's closest to, and he should leave after a while. His jumpscare is the same as his FNAF 4 jumpscare (in the hallway), only with his original appearance. Springtrap Springtrap is also back to give you hell with a vengeance, and in his fixed state. Acting as the "Freddy" of the game, he's the least active, and hard to stop. Check the corners occasionally to see which side he's on. Shut the door he's closest to, and he will leave soon. Begins moving on Night 3. His jumpscare is him reaching you with an arm infront of him, and trying to bite you. Plushtrap Plushtrap is back, taking a blend of the Bonnie and Foxy roles. The smallest of the crew, Plushtrap will hide in places which make him hard to see, and will only move when your cameras are down. Begins moving on Night 1. His jumpscare is him leaping from in from of you, and onto your head, probably crunching a large hole in your skull. New Bomb Bomb The first new character, Bomb Bomb acts as the Foxy of the game. Check on him occasionally. When he leaves, a sign will appear with an arrow pointing to the direction he's gone on it, left or right. Shut the door that's on the side the arrow's pointing to. You will lose a bit of power keeping him out increasing by 5 each time, but you'll be safe. Begins moving on Night 2, but can move on Night 1 if the player is in-active. His jumpscare is him dashing in, leaping at you, and trying to impale you. His appearance is a grey version of Bonnie with dark green eyes, a light blue tie, as well as yellow buttons, and is missing his right arm and has no lower jaw. Spirit Bon Spirit Bon takes the role of Golden Freddy. She will occasionally appear where you are looking. If she appears on the camera, put the camera down. If she appears in the office, pull the camera up, and she will leave. If you do look at her too long, she will jumpscare you. She is the only animatronic to have 2 jumpscares, and begins appearing on Night 1. If she jumpscares you through the camera, she will break the camera you're looking at, presumably giving you a heart attack on purpose, killing you. If she jumpscares you in the office, she will roar so loud, she crashes the game. Her appearance is a light orange bunny amimatronic like Toy Bonnie, with pink cheeks, brown eyes, and has tints of yellow on her in random places. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the first night you will survive. Tonight, you will be trying to survive Spirit Bon, Plushtrap and Bonnie as they hunt you down in the darkness. Plushtrap will be on the move at 1 AM. Bonnie will begin moving at 2 AM. Spirit Bon will begin appearing at 4 AM. Phone call *ring ring* *ring ring* *phone picked up* ''"Hello? Anybody there? Oh, thank goodness this thing works.. Uh, hi! You.. Really had to try this, didn't you? Well, I'll help ya learn the ropes, don't worry.. Anyway, first things first, welcome to the building, where the bunny animatronics here are a pleasant sight to see and they have people hopping all over in excitement.. In the day, anyway. Heh. Well, the night's a whole other story. Ya see, at night, the bunnies are set to go to sounds they hear. The first thing they here? Lights buzzing in your office. Soo they're heading for you. Yeah, I know... Wierd.. But hey, you've probably been through something similar, yeah? Just make sure the bunnies don't get in, or give you a heart attack. It could be worse than you think.. Oh yeah, that means the doors.. Ya see the buttons to the left and right? The blue ones power the lights to see if anything is there, and the purple ones power the doors to shut things out.. I dunno why they are there.. Regardless, I am SURE you'll be OK! Just perserve power, don't shut doors or use lights too much, check the cameras, keep the bunnies away, easy. Have a good night, talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" ''*phone put down* Category:Games Category:Work in progress